The present invention concerns heterocyclic compounds represented by the formula ##STR1## where sub. is a phenalkyl or phenoxyalkyl type group and their use as pharmaceuticals e.g., for treating glaucoma or hypertension.
Various heterocyclic compounds having an O--CH.sub.2 --CHOH--CH.sub.2 --NH--sub. type group are disclosed in the prior art (see, e.g., Crowther et al., J. MED. CHEM. 15, 260 ff (1972), U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,447; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,282; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,725).
Novel heterocyclic compounds of Formula A having pharmaceutical activity have been discovered.